Combat boots and devil fruits
by purplecandy030
Summary: When Alex gets struck by llightning she finds herself in the adventurous world of One Piece. This is a classic 'fangirl falls into one piece' story...but with a few different ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I don't own One Piece. If I did crazy shit would happen.

* * *

"Home alone, at last!" The young girl said as she locked the front door. She looked around at her empty house.

"ONE PIECE MARATHON!" She shouted as she skipped to her tv, putting in one of the many one piece discs into the bluray player. She hit play and quickly changed into something comfy, which for her was a gray Hollister pullover and navy blue boxers she stole from her brother.

About ten episodes in she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello-"

"ALEEEEEEEXXX~" the poor girl had to pull her ear away from the phone to avoid going deaf.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alex barked to the other person on the line.

A faint 'sorry' came

"You better have a good reason for screaming my ear off Julie." The brunette said to her best friend." I need milk"

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

"I don't have a car, _remember_ " Julie said in an annoyed tone

"Right, I crashed your car. How are we still alive, the car fucking HYDROPLAINED" Alex mumbled

"BY THE MERCY OF FRECKLED JESUS" Julie screeched.

"What is it now?"

" _Claude is watching meee_ " Julie whispered to her best friend. 'Oh God the spiders again' Alex thought

"I'll be over in a bit, don't let the spawn of Satan out of your sight"

Alex hung up the phone and slipped on skinny jeans and combat steel-toed boots. It was raining outside so she pulled up the hood and ran to her car.

"Shit I don't have my wallet." Alex muttered and got back out, it was pouring now and there was thunder.

Glaring into space she stared sprinting back to her house when she got struck by lightning,

~Alex pov~

I opened my eyes, wait when did I close them?

Oh God it's so BRIGHT. I groaned sitting up, slowly taking in my surroundings. Bubbles...

Plants...

"MangrooooOOOOOOO SHIT I'M IN ONE PIECE AREN'T I." I started to hyperventilate from excitement, fangirling to myself.

"Wait, Wait it could just be a place that looks like Sabaody Archipelago." I muttered trying to reason with myself.

Then I saw him...

"HOLY CRAP THE FANFICTIONS ARE REAL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Thanks for following the story! I realy appreciate it. Enjoy the new chapter~**

~Law pov~

Cutting down another marine I heard yelling but couldn't make out what the voice was saying. Breifly scanning the battlefield a girl caught my eye. Some thing was off about her. She was tan with long dark brown hair, almost black in color. Dressed in a gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black boots. She was sitting in an A position with shock clear on her caramel features, but not a hint of fear...

interesting

~3 person pov~

As Alex gazed into the stormy eyes of Law a large grin overtook her face, confusing the surgeon of death.

'Why the hell is she smiling?' He thought

'People are dying around her...'

Law snapped out of his thoughts to slaughter a marine trying to sneak up on him.

He glanced back at the place where he saw the peculiar girl only to find emptiness, 'maybe it was an illusion? If so I have to get more sleep' Law sighed killing about ten more marines. He felt strangely...disappointed...but why?

Law saw a flash of long brown hair before it disappeared.

'So she's real.'

~Alex pov~

Quietly fangirling to myself I hide as soon as Law stops staring at me. Successfully finding a tree to hide behind, I gather my thoughts.

'Okay so apparently I am in Sabaody Archipelago and Law saw me. How the hell did I get here? How do I get back? CAN I EVEN GET BACK?!' Alex sighed from her hiding place 'Okay this is not the time to be hysterical. I need a plan...what do I know about...well...stuff like this...'

"Don't screw with the timeline." The brunette muttered to herself. "But introducing myself won't hurt...right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex knew that she is not going to get close to Law, Kidd, or Luffy without taking out some marines. The brunette got ready to fight the marines out there.

'Remember what dad taught you' She thought.

 _"Control your breathing,"_

She leveled her breath until it was quite and undetectable.

 _"Take your fighting stance,"_

Alex shifted her legs so she had a solid stance, and raised her fists in front of her torso, lowering her head slightly. Diamond started to appear on her fists creating a hard outer shell, almost like armor.

 _"When the diamond surfaces it will hurt, but don't worry you will get used to the pain."_

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Alex could already taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. The words of her father rang out in her mind as her dark brown irises turned a cobalt blue.

"Time to make an entrance"

Law was still tossing the marine's head as a flash of brown caught his eye. Suddenly all of the marines were on the ground writhing in pain. As shocked as Law was he didn't show it. The same girl he saw earlier was standing in the middle of the moaning marines with a look of satisfaction on her tan face. Her brown eyes now a striking blue. And the captain of the heat pirates noticed something, she didn't kill anyone. All of the marines were still alive, down, but still alive. 'This girl was getting more interesting by the minute.' Law thought as he noted the diamond now eroding from her hands. The faintest trickle of blood dribbled down from her mouth. Turning away from the men in the ground, Alex noticed the three captains staring at her. She blushed and thought that now was a best time as any to introduce herself.

"H-hi, my name is Alex." Luffy had stars in his eyes, Law was smirking, and Kidd had a slight grin on his face.

Her features sobered up before she spoke again looking them dead in the eyes.

"Before any of you ask me any questions I will answer some. One, I will not join anyone's crew under any circumstances. Two, although I will not be apart of your crew, I am an ally and to be treated as such. However I will not pick sides in a fight, since I will be an ally to all three of you I will refuse to fight another ally. Three, I know you don't like to be ordered around but you will find it easier to make exceptions. Are we at an understanding?" Alex asked the three captains. Luffy agreed right away before any of his crew could have any input. Law looked like he was mulling the agreement over, and Kidd was about to turn her down but Killer whispered to Kidd about considering it. They ended up having a quite argument before Killer won and Kidd agreed, scowling.

"Miss Alex-ya."

"Yes Law?" He was annoyed that she used his first name, but he continued. "I have one condition, you call me captain when your on my sub." He said with a smirk. Alex thought about it then sighed.

"Fine."

Underneath all of Alex's professionalism, she was flipping out about having Luffy, Law, And Kidd in front of her. Mentally fangirling, she smiled in relief that no one argued.

Alex swept her gaze around the clearing and stopped at the white polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit. Unintentionally she squealed and latched herself to Law's first mate. Bepo seemed thoroughly surprised that a small girl was clinging to him, burying her face in his fur. "Ahh~ So soft~" she mumbled into Bepo.

Bepo had a small blush on his face and started to apologize. "Hush, cinnamon roll!" Alex declared looking up at Bepo, a finger on his mouth to quite him.

"Cinnamon...roll...?" Sachi muttered to Penguin in confusion. Penguin just shrugged equally puzzled. Alex jumped off Bepo to face the pair. "Yes, my dear Sachi, Bepo is a cinnamon roll. And don't worry you and Penguin are cinnamon rolls too! " she smiled brightly at them and a faint blush tinted their cheeks.

"Miss Alex-ya, just what do you mean by that?" Law asked the brunette genuinely curious.

"I am so glad you asked that," she turned to face everyone in the clearing. "A cinnamon roll is a person who is extremely sweet, polite, and kind-hearted. Some however do not live up to these qualities, but are still cinnamon rolls ; Killer is an example of this." She said turning to the masked man. "As is Luffy and Chopper."

"Yosha!"

"A perfect example of a cinnamon roll would be Alphnose Elric! WAIT WAIT THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER FANFIC FORGET I SAID ANYTHING ABOUT AL!" Everyone just decided to not questiion it and nodded

utterly confused with Alex's train of thought.

"Now I have to be off, I wish you all safe sailings!" And Alex disappeared, but not without flashing a smile.

Kidd snorted. "What the hell just happened?"

 **I don't know about you guys, but u consider Killer to be a cinnamon roll. Well drop a reviw if ya feel like it ,hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
